Tentacles in the Fog: Hermione Granger's Wild Adventures
by Marlene Fishe
Summary: Hermione couldn't stop thinking about the plant that Harry had told her about, the one that had grabbed him and Draco up in the forest and had made them cum like they never had before. She knew it was silly, but she couldn't stop herself! This Tentacle was going to open up a whole new side of Hermione, and Ron Weasley is definitely not complaining! NOT Slash! Smut! :)


Tentacles in the Fog

_AN: So this is a sort of add on to my other story, Tentacles, but this one is kind of by request. To those familiar with my work this piece is going to be largely different mainly because the lead is a female. Still as with most of my work it's going to be smut. So I know I say I don't do het, because I always get Jlus of the girl and end up not liking her? Well somehow this time around I may have sorted ended with some and I still kind of like the character so for those of you who like Het, I hope you like this. Anyway reviews are appreciated and this one goes to greatEXpectations! Hope you all Enjoy!_

Hermione was alone in the forbidden forest, trying to find her way back to Hogwarts, it was dark, only the dim light from the waning moon lit her path, and even that was disappearing rapidly in the fog. She knew she shouldn't have come out here at all, and coming out alone was even more foolish but she had to see if she could find clues, as to where the plant Harry had told her about, was. She found herself hipper aware of every little sound, every little snap of a twig every rustle of the underbrush. Her heart was racing so fast she felt it might just burst from her chest. She had just turned around with fright when she heard movement directly behind her, only to let a sigh of relief out when she saw what looked like a small fairy, she smiled and was about to see if she could communicate with it, when suddenly something wrapped around her ankle.

She was lifted into the air so quickly that she didn't even have time to scream. At first her instinct was to struggle, but when she realized what had a hold of her, what was wrapping around her arms and legs, she excitement grip her, and she bit back a smile. Once she stilled in its grasp the plant's tentacles turned gentle as they quickly stripped her of her clothes with such precision that she had no doubt that she was not the first female this plant had captured, it even managed to unclasp her bra faster than Ron ever had. Then the tentacles were everywhere at once, caressing, fondling, touching every inch of her exposed body.

She couldn't help but moan when two tentacles began to wrap around her breasts, massaging the mounds at the same time they constricted them, then two smaller tentacles began to flick her nipples, and this time it sent pleasure and warmth down her body, and she could feel herself already starting to get wet. More tentacles found their way down between her legs, they were small but there were many and they quickly began to push inside her, making her whimper with pained pleasure. Just when she began to think the pleasure was tipping closer to pain, one of the smaller tentacles began to flick her clitoris ever so slowly as the two small tentacles that had been playing with her nipples seemed to suddenly have small mouths at the end, that began to suck on her nipples with a steadily growing pressure.

The tentacle flicking her clitoris began to speed up, and this time when she let out a moan one of the larger tentacles pushed it's way deep into her mouth, down her throat, almost choking her out, but somehow that just made her hotter and more wet. She could feel moisture that had managed to escape from her vagina running down her legs, but then more tentacles wrapped around her legs and began to suck up every little drop. A few of the little tentacles pulled out of her, making her groan around the pulsing tentacle in her mouth, which was now releasing some delicious chemical that made her swallow around it. She let out a startled moan when in place of the little tentacles a larger one entered her and began to move about inside her. It was all so much, so pleasurable that she found herself coming long before the large tentacle found her G-spot. She felt tears run down her face as the pleasure became almost painful as her body tightened and the tentacles sucked up every drop that had squirted out of her.

The tentacles kept up their relentless pace, forcing more and more pleasure on her, and just when she thought she was about to come for the second time a familiar voice called distantly through the fog, "Hermione?"

Hermione moaned, that was Ron, he must have seen her heading into the forest, he was going to see her like this, in the throes of passion with a plant. The thought tipper her over the edge just as she opened her eyes to find Ron standing over her, shaking her as he gripped her shoulders. Hermione blinked and sputtered, she was on the coach in the Gryffindor common room, it was long past dark and she must have fallen asleep while she was reading the only book she could find that mentioned that plant. Ron looked concerned, even a bit frightened as he asked, "Are you alright Hermione, you were groaning and… Where you having a nightmare?"

Hermione smiled and said, "No, no I wasn't at all."

She wrapped her arms around Ron's neck and began kissing him with all the passion that the dream had left coursing through her. When she finally pulled back to catch her breath Ron was red as a tomato and asked, "What's gotten in to you Hermione?"

Hermione just smiled even brighter and said, "How about you get Harry's map, and we head to the Room of Requirements and then I'll show you exactly what has gotten into me."


End file.
